My Immortal MST
by TheRavenclawKeeper
Summary: Hope you enjoy my snarks!
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal MST

Hello! Today I am going to be snarking on possibly the worst fanfic ever written. I know that I'm MSTing New Moon, but I had written about three chapters of piss poor vampire fluff and snarky coments, then my dad did somthing on my computer, and I can't find that MST. Feel bad for me. So, on to the story. I don't know when My Immortal was written, but it was a few years ago. It was written by xxxbloodyrists666xxx, also known as Tara, and betaed by Taras friend Raven. My Immortal is set in the Potterverse, but very loosely. Mostly everyone one you meet in this story is a self insert Mary-Sue, or the gothic (or, as Tara says, goffik) remains of what once was a canon character, or someone who should'nt be in this story at all. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)

**Hilarious**

2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!

**Who the fuck is Justin? **

MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This border is used throughout the story, most of the time with some 6's hidden in the middle.**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way

**What? Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Dark'ness. Dementia. **

**Dementia is a broad category of brain disease that includes any disease that causes loss of cognitive ability (the ability to think and reason clearly) that is bad enough to affect a person's daily functioning. It must also be a worsening of functioning compared to how the person was previously. [1] The most common form of dementia is Alzheimer's Dementia (75%).[2] Other common forms of dementia include: Dementia with Lewy Bodies, Vascular Dementia, Frontotemporal Dementia, Progressive Supranuclear Palsy, Corticobasalar Degeneration, Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus and Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease.**

**Dementia is a disease that becomes more common with age. While only 3% of people between the ages of 65-74 have dementia, 47% of people over the age of 85 have some form of dementia.[2] Therefore, as more people are living longer, dementia is becoming more common.**

**In DSM-5 the decision was taken to rename the dementias as neurocognitive disorders, with various degrees of severity**

and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears

**Lolwut**  
and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).

**If you do not know who Amy Lee is you do not have to get the hell out of here. I had to look her up.**

I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

**Insest is the best!**

I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.I have pale white skin.

**I have pale blue skin.**

I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England

**Scotland**

where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen).I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

**I don't care. **

I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun,

**I still don't care.**

which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me.

**They're staring because Hogwarts has a dress code. **

I put up my middle finger at them."Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

**DUN DUN DUN**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

**Draco Malfoy is known for being shy. **

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Yay!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**It IS not good. PLZ stop writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

**Raven has been working overtime. Take a look at Taras writing unedited. *shiver***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again.

I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MY NAME IS TARA I AM SO CLEVER BECAUSE IT'S HER NAME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

**Ebonys outfit is obviously the most important thing in this chapter. **_**Obviously.**_

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!)

**Yay**

woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes

**That happens alot in this fic. People smiling before opening their eyes, I mean.**

.She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

**I don't care what make up you put on, Ebony. **

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!' she said excitedly."Yeah? So?" I said, blushing."Do you like Draco?"

**What? NO! It's not like I was flirting with him or anything. Psh!**

she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

**The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. The dungeons are nowhere near the Great Hall. Walking out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall is impossible and stupid. **

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted."Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me."Hi." he said."Hi." I replied flirtily.

**Psh, I don't have a crush o Draco. **

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

**Awwwww, you didn't guess!**

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade."

**All bands that ****Tara ****Ebony likes know about the wizarding world. **_**Obviously.**_

he told me."Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR."Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

**HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SUCH A PLOT TWIST AND I DON'T LIKE DRACO AT ALL NO NO NO BUT HOLY FUCKTARDS GOOD CHARLOTTE**


End file.
